pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Guide talk:Underworld Trapping
Yeah, I agree, the article is a little choatic and is a litle unorthodox. I've gone trapping with a group using this. My guild grabbed a larger group and we were able to kill EVERYTHING in the UW. Instead of a Ranger puller we grabbed a Spell Breaking - 55 monk to do the pulls, 6 trappers and a warrior tank as backup in case agro ran around or missed the traps to help defend. This system works really well. You also need the larger group to take out the ranger plant thingies. Shireen 15:25, 14 May 2007 (CEST) :No you don't. Solo UW trapper build using echoed dust trap can still solo everything in UW. '~\^/~' [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] (talk) 15:28, 14 May 2007 (CEST) For a slightly different approach, the puller should take a solo trap build, and the secondary need not even be a ranger. I've used a Ritualist before, to good effect, with both 2 and 3 man groups. The Ritualist should have 16 points into Communing, 12 points into Wilderness Survival, and 6 points into Channeling. Obviously a helmet with +1 to Communing, and a superior Communing and Channeling rune are used. The spirits used (although you can switch any of these out if you wish) should be, Pain, Brambles, Bloodsong, Earthbind, and Disenchantment. After that, flame trap or dust trap, Spike Trap, Flesh of my Flesh. The Ranger uses EW and QZ. When they are done, the Rit would cast Pain and Brambles as blocking spirits away from the traps, then casts flame trap on top of the other traps, and Spike trap in between the traps and spirits so as to allow full entry into the traps. Then cast Bloodsong beside Brambles, cast another flame trap. EW and QZ will be fading at this point, cast Earthbind and Disenchantment on top of the Brambles, this gives you three spirits wide for a wall to hide behind. Cast one more flame trap, then wait as the puller brings them to the traps. Pain, Bloodsong and Disenchantment will begin hitting the creatures once in range, and Earthbind will keep anything that can be knocked down, down for 3 seconds, by that time most things will only stand for 1 second before dying. Anything that manages to live or be missed by the traps will now be under attack by two to three spirits. Depending on the creatures you're fighting and the amount of life they have, this may give you time to run, or to set up more traps, whichever seems best. Any questions, log in, ask for Alyana Espiritus. when you use attacking spirits doesnt it make the smites spread out and use reversal of fortune because they are taking damage? Guide? I think it would make a bit more sense if we made this a guide and stuck it in the guide section (perhaps archive this?) thoughts?PheNaxKian (T/ ) 23:02, 14 September 2007 (CEST) :Supporting the move to guides, it's a fully written guide and not just a simple build article. -- (gem / talk) 23:11, 14 September 2007 (CEST) ::Feel free to do something if you think its the right thing to do. — Skakid9090 05:30, 17 September 2007 (CEST) :::No u. [[User:Dark_Morphon|'Dark']] [[User_talk:Dark_Morphon|'Morphon']] 08:03, 5 January 2008 (EST) Arcane Echo and Echo With dust trap, as caller should be only one to take spike trap. Then you've got some win trapping. Also give caller hard res and /mo, as he ideally should not suck balls. EXteel 17:50, 3 June 2008 (EDT)